The exemplary embodiments relate to digital image selection and, more particularly, relate to a method of selecting digital images from a plurality of digital images presented to a user in a surface computing device.
In surface computing, the associated displays are generally touch-sensitive screens of substantially any form factor that often forego many traditional I/O (input/output) devices such as a keyboard or mouse in favor of tactile-based manipulation. In order to compensate for this transition, computing surfaces may be implemented as multi-touch surfaces. Microsoft was an early proponent of surface computing which was based entirely on a multi-touch interface in a coffee-table like design.
Digital images from a wireless-enabled (such as Bluetooth) mobile device such as a digital camera or mobile phone may be downloaded to a surface computer by merely placing the mobile device on the surface computer. The digital images will appear on the screen of the surface computer adjacent to the mobile device. If the number of digital images stored is small, there is no problem in viewing all of the digital images at the same time. However, if the number of digital images stored is large, then it will be difficult for a user to find a desired digital image from the large number of digital images displayed.